Raindrops On Roses
by flawsmadebeautiful
Summary: Another little fanfic of Lily and James set in Seventh Year, almost at the end of the year, I'd call it an almost proposal and very sweet. "The only thing a guy should want to change about a girl is her last name. "


Raindrops On Roses

Summary: Another little fanfic of Lily and James. Set in Seventh Year, almost at the end of the year. I'd call it an almost proposal and very sweet.

Title inspired by the Sound of Music.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

-l-RaindropsOnRoses-l-

Lily and James ran through the crowded streets of Hogsmeade, not caring that the darkening sky held the promise of rain, or minding the other Hogwarts students and the villagers who bustled about doing their last minute Easter shopping.

Lily darted around an old lady doing her shopping, then almost barreled into a young man who leapt out of the way just in time. James was pink in the face, giving away the warm weather and his breath came in pants, letting out his warm breath into the already scorching heat.

Lily too was out of breath but she didn't stop. She only continued to run, taking James by the hand and tugging him along.

"Lily where-?" James began but Lily shushed him in an instant, putting a finger to his lips and shaking her head. It was a cool day in the middle of April, almost a perfect day for Quidditch but he'd allowed his team a break so that he could spend the day with Lily.

"Just follow me," she told him, pausing to let the words reach him. He sighed, after all, of course he would follow her wherever she wanted him to go. He loved her and she knew it.

Lily turned to give him that slow, knowing smile and her eyes sparkled as she finally paused in a small alley between Honeydukes and another little shop in Hogsmeade.

"Lily, where're we going?" James asked again as they stopped along the wall of Honeydukes. He wound one arm around her and nudged her gently with his head.

"Nowhere," Lily replied, leaning back into him. He lowered his head and rested it on her shoulder, leaning it into her neck. He twirled a wisp of her hair with his fingers gently.

"Nowhere?" he whispered softly in her ear, she tilted her head to look at him.

"Yeah, anywhere you want to go?" she asked him. He paused, thinking about all the places that they could go in Hogsmeade. The Three Broomsticks or Hog's Head if they wanted a drink, Madame Puddifoot's if they were desperate enough not that Lily liked the place anymore than he did. Honeydukes if he was craving something sweet, Zonko's if the Marauders were running low on tricks. Though he was pretty certain they had plenty and that Sirius would stock up if they needed anything.

"Anywhere with you," he answered calmly.

"I was wondering..." Lily turned to face him fully and he loosened his grip on her waist to let her step back a bit. "Is there anything you would change about me?"

James turned thoughtful for a moment. "Anything?" he repeated, looking at her.

"Mhm." Lily looked worried at his lack of a quick answer. She had thought he would say, "No, nothing."

She watched, concerned, at the crease on his forehead that he got when he was particularly puzzled (usually over Artithmacy or Potions). James leaned back against the Honeydukes's wall, letting go of her entirely, staring across the alley at the opposite wall. He read the peeling letters on the side of the building and then turned to look back at her, still looking extremely confused. "Perhaps."

Lily looked slightly hurt, almost as confused by his answer as he had been by the question. "Oh," she stepped back slightly, putting her arms around herself and staring at him.

There was a small silence in which James watched the emotions play across her face. Puzzlement in which her brow furrowed slightly and her eyes narrowed at the ground, hurt when she looked toward her shoes and exhaled in a small sigh, annoyance when a flicker of irritation appeared in her green eyes and then confusion when she pulled her gaze up to meet his, defiantly tilting her chip up though she bit nervously at her lower lip.

At last she ventured, "Things like what?"

"It depends," he shrugged nonchalantly. "Not everything."

"You mean like my looks?" Lily asked hesitantly.

James gestured for her to stop back before beginning his assessment. He took in her wide green eyes, the brown freckles scattered across her nose and cheeks, her creamy white skin that she always said was too pale, the long dark red hair that fell down her shoulders in messy waves, her chapped lips parted in anticipation of his response, the dark blue muggle jeans that she wore, and the slightly flared olive green tunic.

He finally shook his head. "No," the response was short and simple.

"My personality?" Lily asked, looked even more uncertain when she looked toward him. After all, he'd never wanted to change anything about her before.

His eyes stared directly into hers. He adored how sweet, patient and hardworking she was when it came to school. But there was also a burning fire in her, a passion for animals, a love for people and her way of believing in the good of every person no matter what House (like Snape) or who they were (like Remus). He smiled slowly, "No, I would never change _who _you are."

"Then what would you change about me?" she looked exasperated and confused beyond belief.

James gestured for her to come closer. She took a hesitant step forward. He held out his hands. She hesitantly took one of them, and he pulled her closer until they were up against one another, pressed against the wall. He waited until her lips were inches from his and tilted his head downward, toward hers.

She turned her head away, not looking at him. "What, James?" it wasn't a command, it was soft almost pleading for him to tell her what was wrong with her.

He lowered his head until his lips grazed her ear before he pressed a gentle kiss to the side of her head and pulled back only slightly to whisper in her ear. "Your last name," and pull back to watch her reaction.

He conjured up a single white rose and handed it to her saying, "Because red roses are overrated," offering her the flower.

She accepted the flower, a small smile on her lips. "James, did you just propose?" she asked, looking shocked but also happy.

"No," he pulled back as a few raindrops began to splash down, hitting his head. Lily moved closer and he could see the rain beginning to splatter across her robes too. She held up the rose and touched it lightly and looking thoughtful.

"Do you trust me?" her question was soft, not hesitant and she was no longer fearful.

"Yes." The response was quick, almost automatic. "I'd die for you, Lily."

She looked down at the flower for a long moment before he eyes flashed back up to him. She stepped forward and rose up on her toes, kissing his gently.

He moved to kiss her back, but then she was gone. He opened his eyes to see her backing away, retreating several paces, a smile playing at her lips.

"Come on," she said turning and beginning to run. "Catch me if you can," she dared. He chased after her, knowing full-well that he could catch her in mere minutes if he felt like it.

But he allowed her to run ahead, pause and turn back to look at him. She tilted her head to look at him, grinning at him happily.

Then he chased her, racing after her red hair, and feeling the rain splatter across his glasses and cloak, nearly blinding him further and the water he threw up from the puddles was soaking through his socks.

Still he chased after her and she ran, laughing at him and staying out of reach.

Then he caught her, she yelped as he pulled her into his arms but when she struggled he only held onto her tighter.

"James?" she turned to look over at him, blinking back the rainwater that was now pouring down from the sky. It had turned her hair into a darker, auburn red rather than its usual vibrant fiery red.

"Hm?" he brushed away her hair from her face.

"Did you mean it?" she asked, staring into his eyes.

He lowered his head, his nose brushing gently against hers and his lips nearly touching hers. "Yes."

She closed the distance between them, even as the rain poured down and the thunder began its song. As she kissed him, the white rose fell from her hands to the ground where raindrops still fell, sprinkling the flower's delicate petals.

* * *

Quote: "The only thing a guy should want to change about a girl is her last name."


End file.
